<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>松间曲 by salansama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034116">松间曲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/salansama/pseuds/salansama'>salansama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/salansama/pseuds/salansama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>温故知新庆贺产粮活动</p><p>*前·花魁零x花魁敬<br/>*年龄操作<br/>*不懂日本历史和日语所有相关背景都是网上搜的<br/>*没标角色关系的都是cb向<br/>*致死量ooc</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasumi Keito &amp; Tenshouin Eichi, Hasumi Keito/Sakuma Rei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>松间曲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>槿原的夜晚明亮华贵一如既往。花楼高高耸立在仲之町两边，朱红色栏杆被灯烛映照得熠熠生辉。月光也在高挂的灯笼下黯然失色，屋内逸出的乐曲与谈笑诱惑着路上的每一位行者。</p><p>密集的人流中突然起了些许骚动。踌躇于夜晚留宿哪间花楼的客人们向骚动的中心望了一眼便纷纷自觉站到路边，将宽敞的空间让给悠悠走来的一行人。而在众人中央，梳着高髻穿着绚丽和服的却是一名少年。</p><p>“松野……”有人努力辨认着定纹灯笼，“这是哪家的太夫？”</p><p>提问者被周围人多看了几眼，也有栅栏中的游女听到问话后暗自揣测能否勾上这个明显头一次进游廓的新客。只是此时大部分人的心神都被系在了缓缓走过的太夫身上。少年面庞精巧，眉和唇也不像女子般画得柔细纤小，踩上木屐后高挑的身段带出一股凛然气势。如果除去厚重绚丽的服饰，他倒更像出入内廷的公卿。</p><p>“在槿原只有月华楼是众道之所，松野就是他们的太夫名号。”旁边有人出声解答。只是周围惊叹阵阵，也不知那提问者听到与否。</p><p>站在队伍中央，莲巳敬人沐浴着周围或讶异或痴迷的目光，一脸淡然的向着扬屋慢慢行进。发髻和簪钗很重，层层叠叠的和服很重，三枚歯下駄也很重。但这些都比不过临出屋前朔间零递过来的筷子，如同山峦般压在他的心头。</p><p>“想来天祥院家的小公子已经证明了自己的诚意，可以请他上门了。”乌发红眸的男人坐在角落，看着镜子里的脸一点点被脂粉覆盖。新造们来来去去，繁复的装束铺了一地，却一点都夺不过他懒散斜倚的风姿。莲巳敬人从镜子里看他一眼，垂下眼帘应了一声。</p><p>扬屋拉门打开的瞬间，歌舞与灯火扑面而来。莲巳敬人在众人注视下走进屋内，端坐在主客席位。</p><p>“贵客到来，不胜欣喜。多日不见，天祥院大人还是如此风流儒雅。”</p><p>出口的词句带着奇妙的婉转之意，是专属于花街太夫的廓语。倾身行礼的少年一言一行透着饱经雕琢的意味，连逶迤的袖摆衣角都散得像朵盛开的花。</p><p>“是我叨扰太夫才对。”天祥院英智盯着莲巳敬人发顶的神色复杂难明，“不必如此多礼，请入座看看是否要加些餐点吧。”</p><p>“月华楼的菜肴精美绚丽，不知大人是否愿意赏光？”莲巳敬人微微抬手，身后执着器物的新造便上前一步，露出托着的一双漆箸。深红的底色上嵌着细细银丝，缠绕成月下屋繁复的印记，正是太夫钦点的入幕之宾才能获得的花楼赠物。</p><p>“自然却之不恭。”天祥院英智微笑着示意周围侍从去结了扬屋招待的费用，起身跟着莲巳敬人走出门去。</p><p> </p><p>月华楼今夜灯火通明。终于登门的客人无愧于天祥院家的名号花重金置办了宴会，连浆洗洒扫的仆从都分到些许甜酒和菜蔬。莲巳敬人持着三味线奏出柔美乐音，与厅内艳丽的歌舞相伴。被恩客财力惊动，甚少露面的月华楼主人也参加了宴请，此时正坐在席首与天祥院英智相谈甚欢。</p><p>“承蒙天祥院大人抬爱，”在朔间零俊美的容貌下，奢华的服饰也黯然失色，不少仆从都在偷偷打量这位传闻中的花楼主人，“养育敬人这孩子花费我不少心力。能与您相遇，想必也是自有一层缘分了。”</p><p>“朔间阁下说笑了。我与敬人也算自幼相识，只是世间无常。若不是阁下，怕是今生都再见无望。”</p><p>“能听到藩主大人这句话，我也就放心了。”朔间零微微直起身，用烟斗轻轻磕了磕桌面。敲击声不大，屋内却霎时安静，众人皆停下动作向他看来。</p><p>“夜色已深，莫要误了太夫和天祥院大人的好事。”</p><p>寝间早已备好，陈设的用具也是极为高档奢华。服侍的新造躬身退去拉上房门，屋中终于只剩下两个人。莲巳敬人与天祥院英智对视片刻，正欲开口，却被对方抢了先。</p><p>“对不起，”天祥院英智面上浮现出近乎于痛苦的愧疚，“敬人，对不起。”</p><p>莲巳敬人叹了口气，“没什么可道歉的，英智。当时你也只是个孩子而已，天祥院家能自保已经很难，哪里还顾得上别的。”甚至他都很奇怪自己居然阴差阳错的活了下来，成了整座寺院唯一的漏网之鱼。</p><p>“但是，如果不是因为与天祥院关系密切……”</p><p>莲巳敬人伸手压住天祥院英智的嘴唇，“这些不是我这种身份的人应该知道的事情。”他拖着还未更换的华贵衣饰起身，走到壁柜边拉开一道暗门，转身看向有些不知所措的儿时好友，露出一副无奈的表情。</p><p>“好了，”他向着门后的暗道示意，“比起叙旧，你应该还有很重要的事要做才对，去吧。”</p><p>目送着天祥院英智的身影消失在暗道深处，他将暗门恢复原样后来到妆台前，就着暧昧昏黄的灯烛开始一一除去身上的饰物。精美昂贵的发簪、高耸光洁的发髻、繁复厚重的腰带，莲巳敬人将自己慢慢地从厚重的包裹中剥离，露出被衬托得格外纤瘦的身躯。他拧干布巾覆在面上浸润脂粉，一边轻轻擦拭一边看向不知不觉又被开了一半的暗门。</p><p>“你打算在那里看到什么时候？”</p><p>朔间零从黑暗中走了出来。与宴会上穿金戴银的打扮不同，此时他身着素色单衣，头发用发绳松松挽住，周身略带血腥杀伐之气。即便是熟识之人见了一时也难以将他和奢靡浮华的花楼主人联系起来。朔间零走到旁边坐下，接过手巾一点点为他卸去厚重的妆容。</p><p>“见到旧友的感想如何？”朔间零慢慢擦洗掌下的皮肤，手法细致熟稔。从人贩子手中看到莲巳敬人的那一刻，他就知道这孩子拥有成为太夫的资质。曾经旧识一场，他想过将人送回寺院继续过小少爷的生活，只是手下却回报整间寺院已经被山贼屠戮，寺中人无一生还。</p><p>于是他留下了他。毕竟做的是众道生意，少不了寻常游女要学的歌舞乐器廓词行为举止，又要研修书画诗文棋艺俳句等公卿贵族的风雅爱好。好在莲巳敬人资质不错，又有家教打底，有些技艺连请来的老师都自愧不如。单说样貌莲巳敬人或许无法艳绝一方，但他深谙那些浮沉欢场之人的心理。娇艳的容貌和悠扬婉约的歌舞是花街里最寻常的东西，反倒是高洁风雅的气质在糜烂虚幻的氛围中更令人趋之若鹜。不出他所料，承了松野太夫之名的莲巳敬人登台后，隐隐出现颓势的月华楼名声又被推高许多，几乎可与最盛时期相媲美。</p><p>“看到英智能平安长大我就放心了。”幼年时的天祥院英智缠绵病榻，经常请僧侣做法祈福，时不时就要闹着他陪玩。回想起儿时生活，莲巳敬人的嘴角露出一点温柔的弧度。</p><p>“明明是同龄人，却摆出一幅奇妙的长辈口吻，给小少爷听到了怕是要不开心。”朔间零撑着下巴，另一只手把玩着地上散落的墨绿发丝。用油膏香料滋养的头发顺滑亮泽，握在手中如同上好的锦缎一般。他站起身去吹熄烛火，发尾便从朔间零纠缠的指尖滑脱。房间顿时被夜色覆盖，只有墙角的小灯散发着黯淡的微光。</p><p>“你要留下，还是回去？”莲巳敬人坐在棉被上，单薄柔软的亵衣将将盖住赤裸的双腿。朔间零的目光从洁白被褥一路上移，最后停留在遮掩得并不紧密的领口。昏暗微光中，半曲起的膝盖、袖口露出的纤细手腕、微微陷入布料的趾肚，还有侧低着头而被发丝盖住一半的颌线都展现出一种纯良的诱惑。</p><p>而映在眼里的每一丝印记都出自他的教导。于是朔间零微笑着上前，轻轻扯开系得极松的腰带。</p><p>“当然要留下。有人配合总比独自表演更真实。”</p><p>路过太夫房间的侍人都会因着里面暧昧的声响略微加快脚步，而屋内的画面也如他们所想一般迷乱旖旎。只是主角稍微出现了些许偏差。</p><p>“嗯……啊……老爷……不行了……呜……”攀在朔间零身上的少年颤抖着，后穴紧紧箍住粗壮的性器，吞吐间黏腻的液滴被带出发出响亮的水声。经过训练而格外婉转的喘息呻吟带着常人无法发觉的颤音，昭示着本人近乎无法自控的快感。</p><p>“呜……太深了……嗯啊……”</p><p>淡雅馥郁的香气混着汗水弥漫在鼻尖。朔间零双唇在莲巳敬人颈后磨蹭，舔咬出一串红痕后又叼住耳垂吮吸。细碎的喘息变得尖锐，濡湿的后穴也蠕动着将他缠得更紧。骤然绞紧的穴肉让朔间零轻抽一口凉气，下身不由得加重几分力道，狠狠地撞进抽搐痉挛的深处。</p><p>“唔啊——”莲巳敬人惊叫一声，立刻用手捂住嘴才掩去险些脱口而出的名字。他浑身都在颤抖，穴内抽插摩擦的激越快感让他的思维瞬间涣散。细软的腰肢摆动出放荡的幅度。快感层层叠加，红晕在莲巳敬人微闭的眼角染出一抹妩媚春意。</p><p>“很好，眼神不错。”朔间零在他耳边低语，句尾却露出些许压抑不住的喘息。</p><p>微光中漆黑和墨绿的发丝纠缠在一起，融合成同样旖旎的阴影。朔间零掌控着怀里的躯体，娴熟的开启每一处快感关窍。从懵懂天真的少年蜕变为魅惑人心的尤物，他不但亲自上阵教导那些衾枕欢娱技法，连日常所用熏香都亲手调制。而此时在身下绽放的花朵，就是倾注心血之后的最好回报。</p><p>欢好过后莲巳敬人已经累得昏昏沉沉。他缩进被褥，在宽大的床具上只占了小小的一处。朔间零将他汗湿的头发拢到一边，放低声音说：“睡吧，明日还要早起送客。”</p><p>莲巳敬人半睡半醒的应了声，不多时呼吸已经变得平稳绵长。放轻动作进入暗门，朔间零端着烛台走了一会儿，再推开门时已经是另一番景象。不甚宽敞的屋中挤挤挨挨坐了近十人，桌子中间摊着舆图，写满各处情报的纸张在众人间传递，不时有激烈的讨论在某处爆发又随即被消弭。朔间零吹熄蜡烛放下，发出的声响引了几人朝他看来。</p><p>“做什么事也不在这一朝一夕，”他环视了一圈，目光在天祥院英智身上多停留了片刻，“我这小本买卖可承担不起暴露的后果。”</p><p>“若是统领暗夜的朔间族长都说这种话，哪还有人敢拿自己的产业炫耀？”天祥院英智迎上他的注视，“您能提供此处已是感激不尽，今日便就此结束，日后还要多有叨扰。”</p><p>集会之人各自记下了任务陆续离开，天祥院英智也点了烛台准备从暗门回去。只是投在身上的莫名眼神让他缓下了动作。</p><p>“阁下还有事？”他抬起眼，正正看入那一双血红的双眸。</p><p>将他全身扫视一遍，朔间零微微摇头，“也无甚要紧，天祥院大人再不回去怕是天都亮了。”</p><p> </p><p>隔日召唤侍人时已是日头高照，莲巳敬人略显滞涩的动作和衣领下隐隐露出的红痕都昭示着昨夜的温情旖旎。褪去往日高洁外壳，流露出几许春情的太夫令跟随许久的新造都不敢抬头细看。</p><p>“屋外喧闹，”站在月华楼门口，天祥院英智满面柔情的看着跟在身后的莲巳敬人，“过个几日我会再来。”</p><p>“请收下这个，”莲巳敬人垂眸递过锦盒，“愿神明保佑您顺遂安康。”</p><p>目送着天祥院英智的身影消失在槿原来来往往的人群中，莲巳敬人慢慢步回屋内。白日的花楼总有些懒散寂寥，送别客人后的隂間或在打理衣着发髻，或是三五聚集喁喁谈笑。他穿过残留的酒气与脂粉香，一路行到教习之处拉开门走了进去。倚坐在墙边正捧着三味线调弦的朔间零看他一眼，递过了手中的乐器。寻觅一圈，莲巳敬人执起拨子，悠扬的乐曲便从手下流淌而出。</p><p>“盒子里装了什么？”莲巳敬人问道。</p><p>“送人前自己都不看一眼么？”</p><p>“没时间，况且这些不都是你安排的。”</p><p>“嗯哼，这是在怪我咯，”收到一记瞪视，朔间零换了个更懒散的姿势，在铮铮淙淙的乐音中露出意味深长的笑意。“扇子而已，你画了蕉竹的那把。”</p><p>正说着话，拉门又被打开。莲巳敬人抬眼一看，手下险些弹错调子。踏入屋内的女子穿着素净精致，高耸的发髻也光洁蓬松，一副十成十的教习伎人打扮。只是被戏耍多次后，化成灰他也能把这人认出来。</p><p>“好久不见，零，”美貌优雅的女子张口流出的却是男性嗓音，“还有，小太夫~”</p><p>狠狠瞪了对方一眼，莲巳敬人压下每每见到这人便高涨的火气，抱着三味线坐到离他们最远的门边继续弹奏。</p><p>朔间零经常会借着他练习歌唱和乐器时的响动面见他人，但在常常往来的人物中，日日树涉绝对是最奇怪的一个。在能轻易辨认出对方之前，他时不时的就会被“踏进屋子的人性别年龄身份各不相同但都是日日树涉变装”这件事给吓到。而察觉到日日树涉也喜欢借此戏弄于他已经是很久之后了。</p><p>在那之后，只要见到这个人莲巳敬人就恨不得躲得远远的。只是日日树涉确实能力不凡，朔间零也经常需要借他之手做一些安排布置。这样时不时的碰面也就成了莲巳敬人日常中颇为沉重的负担。</p><p>数曲弹罢，莲巳敬人将三味线放到一旁开始吊嗓子。他虽不以歌喉出名，但身处太夫之位，该有的技艺一项也不能落下。清越的声线吟唱着婉转哀怨的曲调，从门缝中散逸而出，彻底盖住了屋内其它响动。</p><p>“他刚进月华楼时，我还怕会坏了你打下的名头。”日日树涉看了一眼自顾自练习把这边当空气的莲巳敬人，“该说是你眼光好，还是会教人呢？”</p><p>“那么久之前的事情还提它做什么？”朔间零叹了口气，端起旁边的茶杯抿了一口，“要不是有他，我也没法那么早抽身出来，许多事情做起来也没那么顺手。”</p><p>“是啊，当初容姿倾城的松野太夫突然自赎归隐，也是惹了不少叹息呢。”</p><p>“突然提起这些，你是对这次的事情有多不满？”</p><p>“啊哈哈，怎么会，”日日树涉掩唇而笑，眼里闪过一丝兴味，“一个新任藩主就准备对权倾朝野的左大臣出手，相当有趣不是吗。”更有趣的是，向来隐在幕后的朔间家居然也表现出十足的偏向，这就有了足够让他参与的价值了。</p><p> </p><p>天祥院英智来月华楼的次数不多，礼物却是流水般的送了进来。缂丝和服腰带、紫檀狼毫笔、象牙拨子和错金嵌贝烟杆之类的华贵赠礼摆满了莲巳敬人的屋子。侍从和隂間们窃窃私语着他的恩客是多么英俊风流又深情多金，出入时总有艳羡的目光落在他身上。</p><p>“不论财力，这份心意也是难得了。”把玩着纤细精致的烟杆，朔间零话语中带着几丝调笑。桌边执笔绘画的莲巳敬人看了他一眼，又把心思沉回到画纸上。他浸淫此道，自知天祥院英智着人送来的画具皆是上品，只石青一色便要挑选色泽相近的松石反复碾磨淘洗上百次方可制成，而这样珍贵的矿石颜料还有数盒。砚台细腻温润，墨汁也浓郁饱满，泛着青紫光泽与隐隐药香。如此佳物自是令使用者心情愉悦。笔尖在纸面上细细勾勒点染，一幅山石垂柳图便跃然纸上。</p><p>“这树画得倒有几分像见返柳。”见他画完，朔间零凑上来看了几眼便笑了。见返柳乃是进出槿原必经之处，往来之人见到柔美垂丝的柳树自会想起槿原内种种动人之处。将柳树画在山石清泉之中，既不损风雅之气，又能时时提醒观画人莫要忘记有人在烟花之地苦等。“这画送去，不多时就要有松野太夫才情不凡的言语流出了。”</p><p>“不是正合你意？”莲巳敬人换了支笔，深思片刻后在画上提了一行咏柳的俳句。虽不能说是风雅至极，却暗隐了情丝待归之意。再加上笔画纤细却有风骨，拿出去也是值得称颂的佳作。“样貌歌舞前任太夫胜我良多，想要不堕威名自然只能另辟蹊径。”</p><p>游廓与外界隔着宽宽的沟渠，往来的客人却将各色消息在此聚集。莲巳敬人长于书画与和歌俳谐，不时邀请文人公卿举办茶会雅集，受邀者自是欣然而来。待名声散开，求见松野太夫的信函便堆满了案头。即使次次都被回绝，依然挡不住慕名而来的各色人等。</p><p>“不见。”莲巳敬人自顾自地沏完清茶，才看向来送扬屋差纸的侍从，“去回话，就说我已经有老爷了，不接扬屋点名。”</p><p>“太夫，这人似乎是极为有名的武士，据说曾在混战之中取了敌军首级全身而退。您已经回绝他五次了。”</p><p>“武士又如何……”</p><p>“看来此人气魄不凡，”朔间零突然插话，莲巳敬人看了眼他似笑非笑的神色，将未出口的半句拒绝咽了回去。“既然是英雄人物，见一见也无妨。”</p><p>“说不定，你亲自去拒绝后对方就能知难而退了呢。”</p><p>收了茶具，莲巳敬人边梳妆边看着一旁悠然自得的朔间零，“最近这么时时露面，本家那边不用人手了？”</p><p>“呆在太夫房间算什么露面。”回避了关于本家的问题，朔间零拿过唇笔蘸水化了小町红在莲巳敬人唇上一层层涂抹，直到柔软的唇瓣在光照下泛出柔和的玉虫色。</p><p>“好了，”最后插上发钗，朔间零注视着镜中华贵庄重的少年笑得意味深长，“早去早回。”</p><p>叹息着逝去的休憩时间，莲巳敬人用了比平常更多的时间晃到扬屋。隔着纸拉门，芸者和帮间的声音隐隐传出。还是个善于享乐的客人，他腹诽着踏进屋内。</p><p>房间内的表演安静了一瞬。虽然在看到次座上日日树涉熟悉的身影时差点没绷住表情，莲巳敬人还是维持着优雅的姿势落座。揣测了一路朔间零的用意，此时他只想深深地叹气。</p><p>“太夫芳名口耳相传，无数人欲一睹容姿而不得。我听来总觉得多有夸大，今日一见才心生叹服。”穿着武士装束的日日树涉不见往日的戏谑浮华，自有一股凛然威仪，令心神不定者无法直视。</p><p>“受此谬赞不胜惶恐，阁下亦是风流明达气魄不凡。”莲巳敬人微微颌首，“只是在下已经有了熟客，阁下若是有意可前来雅集，无需太过破费。”</p><p>“众人皆道天祥院大人为太夫倾倒。我只是好奇才会强求太夫来此，之后自会向藩主大人请罪。”</p><p>坐了片刻，莲巳敬人便在日日树涉笑眯眯的表情中告退。虽然猜不到朔间零到底与天祥院英智商议了什么，但连日日树涉也牵扯了进去还需要在明面上给出一个让他和天祥院英智接触的理由，莲巳敬人顿时有了不太好的预感。</p><p>“不过是你那个小朋友才承藩就想把左大臣拉下马而已。”示意因震惊停下舞蹈动作的莲巳敬人继续，朔间零咬着烟斗露出极为微妙的表情。</p><p>“英智他……”调整好转身时差点被绊倒的动作，莲巳敬人倾身将扇子平推出去，一边继续跳一边问，“不会太冒险了吗？”</p><p>“当年的山贼入侵就有左大臣手笔。比起整日担心自身安全，自然是主动出击更好。”</p><p>虽然早知亲人死去之事并不单纯，莲巳敬人还是差点没握住扇子。他家的寺院也曾名动一时，僧侣众多，梁柱描金绘彩，往来公卿络绎不绝，却因卷入政治漩涡一夕之间便化为焦土。若不是他在祸事前不慎走失又蒙朔间零搭救，怕是早已一同化作尘泥。只是左大臣毕竟执政多年，天祥院英智虽为藩主也未免显得有些势薄。身份限制使得他无法踏出槿原一步，却阻不住对友人的担忧。</p><p>“呵，”朔间零嗤笑，“能在当年的围剿中逃脱还平安长大，这么多年连强势的左大臣都没能把人摁死，还让他顺顺当当承继藩主，你未免也太小看他了。”</p><p> </p><p>世事再如何变化，槿原内依旧歌舞不绝，纸醉金迷。藩主每年需在国都居住一段时间进行名义上的执勤工作，随着天祥院英智出入朝堂松野太夫的名声也愈发响亮。槿原本就是不少人眼中的风雅之地，常常在此聚集会友，于是仲之町便常常可见莲巳敬人摇曳而过的身影。</p><p>朔间零也变得忙碌起来，莲巳敬人不得不接手了部分花楼事物。只是他人眼中月华楼楼主本就深居简出，一切暗潮都隐藏在歌舞升平的表象下，仅在不断汇集的情报中能窥见些许风浪。</p><p>“这礼物再送下去怕是能把月华楼都买下来了。”清点着单子上的物品，朔间零也有些咋舌。</p><p>最近天祥院英智出入月华楼的频率变高，赠与莲巳敬人的礼物也越来越多。他挑拣了一些摆在房间，剩下的都收入了专门的库房。自认为见多识广的花楼楼主打开仓库门时，差点被珠光宝气的壕奢阵势闪了眼。</p><p>“单子上点红圈的是天祥院家祖传珍物，之后要还回去的。”</p><p>“剩下的也不少了，够你赎身还绰绰有余。”朔间零把玩着镶嵌着珍珠与珊瑚的发钗，似是无意间问道，“赎身后准备做些什么？”</p><p>槿原内大部分花楼只许游女做到28岁，之后便要自寻出路。而对于男子，这个年龄则是22岁。太夫虽然身价不凡，但日常吃穿用度，甚至侍人和教养的新造花费都要一并承担，开销也是极大，倒欠花楼账款的比比皆是。只是朔间零并无意压榨他，再加上天祥院英智出手阔绰且近日指名甚多，只论财力他怕是能盖过不少游商。</p><p>“突然问这个，我之前也没有想过。”灰头土脸的被带进月华楼时莲巳敬人所拥有的仅仅只是一个不能在町外提起的名字。那时，是身为松野太夫的朔间零伸出援手，拉着他走出前路渺茫的困窘。而他也自愿承接这个名号，当个站在台前吸引全部目光的标靶。自那之后，他没日没夜的学习各种才艺，才终于能抗起月华楼的太夫之位。</p><p>“不如从现在开始考虑，如何？”</p><p> </p><p>消息传来的时候莲巳敬人正在茶屋举办雅集。天祥院英智邀了数位公卿到场，自然也在席间。摆放着插花与锦帘的屋内纸墨飘香，棋子磕碰与诗书诵读声点缀着芸者演奏的乐音，闲适逸趣一如往日。突然拉门被匆匆打开，一笔勾完人物轻薄飞扬的衣袂后莲巳敬人才抬起头，看向打破清雅氛围，奔跑的满头大汗的侍者。</p><p>“天皇大人震怒，下令抓捕左大臣与其党羽！”</p><p>举座皆惊。顾不得再寻欢作乐，众人纷纷告辞离去，片刻之后屋内只剩一地寥落。莲巳敬人倚在门边，看着各色人等从花楼中匆匆而出，穿过仲之町消失在槿原大门。不多时，往日繁华喧闹的游廓就变得冷清下来。</p><p>走出茶屋，莲巳敬人看着站在廊下的男人挑起了眉。虽然隔着斗笠和见世番的衣装，但只看身形和露出的一小截下颚他也能认出朔间零来。一步步迈下台阶踩进木屐，他搭着朔间零的肩膀慢慢晃上了仲之町。</p><p>路上行人稀少，倒是有不少游女陆续从茶屋离开回到花楼。隔着层层布料，骨骼的线条与血肉的热度依然温暖着掌心，于是微凉的夜晚也变得闲适起来。稀薄的雨丝飘落，在仲之町两侧行灯的昏黄光线下散落成如金如火的细碎光点，又安然融入干涸尘泥。</p><p>纸伞无法挡去全部雨水，堆叠的衣角逐渐变得沉重，木屐表面也有些湿滑，莲巳敬人不得不将更多重量转移，才能稳稳踏出步伐。</p><p>“慢点走，快到了。”感到肩膀上传来的力度变大，朔间零微微转头小声说道。</p><p>“再慢能慢到哪去，”莲巳敬人吟着端庄微笑，从唇缝间逸出气音问，“倒是你怎么突然过来，还打扮成这样？”</p><p>“事情尘埃落定，所以打算换个角度体验一下道中。”</p><p>听着明显是玩笑的回答，莲巳敬人在心里默默腹诽。但能在这样冷清宁静的雨中相伴而行，却是被囿于游廓之后珍贵而无可替代的记忆。</p><p>“我想过了，”他平视着前方，尽管街道旁空空荡荡依然维持着优雅仪态，“月华楼这么大，应该也无所谓多一个教习奉公吧。”</p><p>“当然，能得太夫教养，想必他们也会很惊喜。”</p><p>朝堂变动并没有让槿原安静太久，寻欢作乐的人群很快又往来于各家花楼。有些面孔不再出现，有些人得受爵位后一掷千金，不变的只有游女与隂間们妖娆魅惑的笑容。</p><p>倾慕松野太夫才华的人亦不曾减少，茶会的入场资格依旧炙手可热。招待过前来的客人一圈后，莲巳敬人坐到天祥院英智身边，将茶碗与娇嫩可爱的和果子一同推了过去。</p><p>“左大臣一脉已倒，现在不用担心生命安全了。”天祥院英智捧着茶碗，周围谈笑的声音恰到好处的掩盖了他的话语，“你要离开槿原么？”</p><p>“在这里我还能帮助你们，离开后又能做什么呢？”</p><p>天祥院英智微微皱起了眉，“敬人，如果没有地方可去，我这里……”</p><p>“英智，”稍显严厉的截下话头，莲巳敬人不赞同地看了他一眼，“仙台三代藩主的先例你忘了吗？”</p><p>提起那位因迷恋游女被勒令隐居退位的藩主，天祥院英智一时失语。出入槿原是风雅之事，拜倒在才貌双绝的太夫裙裾之下亦无不可，但身居高位之人痴迷娼妓，若是遭有心人攻讦也极为麻烦。</p><p>“虽然有些大言不惭，但有月华楼，有朔间零，我其实过得还不错。”</p><p>将客人一一送走，回到月华楼的莲巳敬人自中庭穿过。正是夜晚最繁华喧闹的时刻，隂間与游客在楼中往来穿行。他一步步踏着汇聚而来的倾慕眼神回到房间。听到纸拉门打开的声音，捧着一册札记翻阅的朔间零向他看来。</p><p>“我回来了。”</p><p> </p><p>end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>